Resident Evil The Story of Survival
by CM Orswell
Summary: This is the true tale of survival. When Chris Orswell has to choose between following his heart or doing what's right, he struggles to stay alive while saving those in need of help...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE...**

I am Chris Orswell, one of the few survivors of the cannibal virus/chemical spill in Raccoon City. The city was warned of impending doom and they chose to ignore it. Now we all suffer the consequences.

After a string of bizarre murders on the outer parts of Raccoon City coming months before the initial outbreak, _**S**__pecial __**T**__actics __**A**__nd __**R**__escue __**S**__quad_ (STARS) of the Raccoon City Police Department were sent to look into the incidents. They were transported to the Spencer Estate, where they faced the true purposes of White Umbrella. The few team members who survived returned to the city to tell the denizens. Their words were disregarded, creatures too ghastly and disgusting for the naïve people. In the end, the city would be brought to its knees.

The nightmare faced at the mansion by the STARS members soon caught up with them. Most never knew and would never know the large part the Umbrella Corporation played. Because of the façade Umbrella created on the townspeople, they always thought they were safe. Some even thought that Umbrella would protect them; but Umbrella did nothing...

I have been able to study the side effects of this virus from afar and close up. The victims who have contracted it become acutely aggressive and far stronger than any human. They also enter a zombie-like state, in which they have no more control over their body. Talking it over is not an option; they will bite you at any cost. The infected _will _bite and _feed_ on human and/or animal flesh. The longer the virus carrier survives, the more decomposed the cadaver will become. But they feel no pain whatsoever; flesh and blood is what keeps them going, even if the knees are shot out.

Virus carriers have a sturdy resilience. Shots to the stomach will only make them crawl and shots to the heart don't work so well. I have seen zombies crawl with _all _of their fingers fractured, straining to feed themselves.

Now I will tell you the tale of my survival, the constant struggle I faced in Raccoon City. This is my story, my test of true strength and will…


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounters

**CHAPTER 1: THE ENCOUNTERS...**

After trying to convince a family of three to leave and come with me, I left the apartment door, closing it behind me. I glanced back at the **206 **on the Oak door, again thinking to myself," _Ignorance disguises bravery_." Several previous attempts to rescue uninfected citizens ended in a similar way; their ignorance is far greater than their will to survive.

I headed down the corridor to the right without looking back. Then I readied my _**HK USP 9mm **__**Jet **_in both hands, pointing the laser at the base before I descended. _Nothing here... yet, _I said to myself. At the base of the stairwell to the left, I came upon a fire exit with rusted hinges. My instincts had begun to kick in, advising me to depart and leave the people behind. _Run while you can! Go, go, go! Get the hell out! _Sweat poured profusely out of my hands, loosening my grip. Instinctively, I wiped my fingerless gloves on my vest and tightened my grasp on the pistol.

_Focus, Focus! _I repeated to myself. Then I kicked the exit door open, knocking it off its rusty hinges. Twilight revealed itself, along with the cold, unforgiveable autumn wind that blustered outside. Before exiting the building, I inspected the surrounding area to ensure further survival.

_ All set._

Fresh air blew across my sweaty face and renewed my own faith in my ability to survive. I once again felt I could do anything, like anything was possible. Then a rather distant shuffling of feet knocked me out of my trance. I gripped the railing, placed my left foot on the middle of the rail and placed my **H&K Jet** back in its holster. Slung my right foot over the top bar and jumped down, dusting my chest off as I stood up straight. I placed the 9mm back in my hand. Planning my next move while keeping my mind clear, always kept me on the right track.

_Okay. The apartments behind me are at the corner of an intersection between Spark Street and Mammal Avenue. Can't go to the right, it's blocked by a massive car pileup. I... can't go straight up or straight down Mammal Ave, so I'll have to go left. If I'm correct, I'll end up at the old Gun Shop. There, I'll pick up some ammo and weapons and continue back to base._

As I rounded a pileup of cars with a once magnificent bright red Ferrari F-50 in it, I thought for a second about life before the incident at the Spencer Estate:

_"This red Ferrari F-50 is $510,000. __It has a 4.7 Liter V12 producing 513 ____horsepower__ and 347 pound feet of torque. It has a top speed of 325 km/hr; that's 202 MPH (0-60 in 3.7 seconds)." The car salesman gave me a look that said 'What are you waiting for? Buy the damn car already!'_

_ "I'll take it!" I said jubilantly. _

The shuffling sound I'd heard before seemed to be getting closer and closer. I held the 9mm up in front of my face and as I passed the car blockade, a zombie lurched out of the darkness of the alleyway. _Easy shot, _I thought to myself. Placed the laser on the forehead, and fired. Dark fluid decanted from the skull as the virus carrier's eyes rolled back. It collapsed to the ground with a _thump_. As I inspected the alleyway for any remaining creatures, three more distinct sounds echoed from the dark depths of the path in front of me. In a matter of seconds, they sauntered out of the shadows with their heads angled sideways and their arms extending out. Each of them moaned with hunger and walked slowly toward my still human body. Three simple shots to the forehead stopped them for good.

I directed my brown work boots down the avenue and made another left down a street littered with bodies. At the end of the street a good-sized fire was raging, but didn't seem to be going anywhere. To my right; the old Gun Shop and a row of boarded up houses. To my left; an old factory that housed God knows what. As I approached the Gun Shop, I checked the surrounding area for any monsters; none that I could see. The bell above the door reverberated when the frame came in contact with it.

"Hello, anybody in here?" The echo of my voice was the only sound I heard. Well, no point in wasting time, I'll start looking for some weapons and ammo.

1


	3. Chapter 2: Umbrella

**CHAPTER 2: UMBRELLA'S NEW MONSTER...**

The dim flickering light didn't emit enough light to allow full exploration of the surrounding elements within the shop. An idea impulsively popped in my head; _"Maybe the light bulb isn't screwed in all the way."_

So I seized the glass bulb and twisted it until it generated a constant flow of light. In the adjacent display windows, I saw a vast array of ammo. The noteworthy ones were the _H&K 9X9mm Parabellum rounds _and_ H&K .45 mm rounds _stacked on top of each other. They were most likely grouped together by clips (mags), the 9mm holding 18 bullets and the .45 holding at least 14 rounds. Behind the unattended counter, I scrutinized three enormous Mahogany storage cabinets with the doors removed. In the left Mahogany cabinet, a new _Colt Python Revolver (.357) _hung on two rather old display hinges. A _Remington DOUBLE BARREL 12 gage_ lay broken and neglected on its exhibit hooks. The third had nothing in it.

I advanced toward the counter and shattered the display glass with my right elbow in order to obtain a few .9 mil clips. In total, I amassed 10 mags from the shelves and collected 5 clips from previous rescue missions, making a grand total of fifteen.

After resting the 10 clips on the empty counter, I walked around back to the Mahogany cabinets. Then I smashed the glass and withdrew the .357 from its display and laid it on the pile of .9 mil magazines. Being my careful and "paranoid" self, I checked around for Magnum ammunition and locked my eyes on the boxes labeled '_Smith and Wesson Manufacturing 2010, .357 Colt Python Revolver Ammo.' _On the counter behind me was a _Ka-Bar USMC Combat Knife _with a 5-inch carbon steel blade. With the knife in hand, I proceeded to slice open the box. Before removing the bullets, I hunted for a military-grade weapon belt to hold the ammo and possibly another gun holster. Just above my head, a 2" thick White Pine shelf had a black leather belt. There were two large pouches, one gun holster and a well-crafted knife sheath. After placing all mags in the left pouch and all the _Colt_ ammo in the right, I clutched the handle of the combat knife and slid it into the sheath. I kept the .357 out for safety precautions.

To my left I spotted an exit door. As I drew nearer to the exit, I heard a crinkling sound under my boots. Upon looking down, a map of the area lay crumpled beneath the pressure of my weight. I lifted up my foot, took the map and examined it.

_If I go through the factory, I can then pass the blockade at the end of the street. Then I'll head over to the houses on Block Road and rest for a while, even search for survivors afterwards._

My increasing elation faded when I rattled doorknob and realized it was locked, most likely from the outside. Next to the door, hanging on a hook was a key-ring. Closer examination revealed that a ring was attached to it, along with a label that read 'Factory Front Door Key'. I hastily took advantage of the situation and exited the Gun Shop. I headed right for the factory.

To my surprise, I made it to the front doors of the factory unscathed. The letters of the factory's name were peeling off. I was barely able to read it and could just make out the words **'**_**Raccoon City's Ammunition Factory**_**'**. As I inserted the key into the lock, a low _hum_ sound filled my ears. It gradually increased in volume and I looked up to see a helicopter flying overhead. Off in the distance, I could see three more 'copters. But none of them stopped to drop a rope or ladder. The cargo hatch unfastened itself and a colossal metallic object dropped out and hit the ground with a _thud_. I watched curiously as the container's cover popped off, thus dispensing steam. Following the dispersal of the vapor, the metallic sides fell to the ground, exposing what horror lie inside. I regretted not ignoring it after seeing the beast.

The monster had a torn black cloak covering its torso. Its eyes were a blood red color, surrounded by pink circles of exposed skin. Under the primary eyes were a secondary set of the same color. Fingers had been replaced with long serrated black claws and the toes were replaced with short talons. An unnatural set of jaws stretched across the width of its giant head. A strange gray, wrinkled skin enveloped the terrifying mass of the monster.

Then we locked eyes. It squinted and grinned at me, then proceeded to sprint in my direction. Leaving the key in the lock, I turned around, pointed the .357 magnum right at its face and fired. Four holes appeared in its face, causing no damage that I could see. A fast movement of the hand placed the magnum in a holster. As the monster closed the distance between us, I nervously struggled to reinsert the key into the lock. CLICK! _Run you moron, run! _My instincts forced my body to leap in the factory with the key in hand and lock the door when I got inside. I locked it so fast it was like I never even left the interior of the building in the first place.

All of a sudden, the door rumbled and I knew instantly what it was; the monster ramming the door to try and get in. After a few moments, it quieted down.

My rapid breathing was a sign that fear had wormed its way back into my life. A feeling I never really was accustomed to at any point in my life. As any human in that survival situation would do, I slouched down and leaned on a nearby wall, slowly regaining my composure.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought to myself. Now I have that monstrosity to worry about, along with the rest of the undead. _I've really got to get going if I hope to get out of Raccoon alive_.


	4. Chapter 3: Raccoon City

**CHAPTER 3: ****RACCOON CITY'S AMMUNITION FACTORY**

When I opened the double doors at the end of the faintly light concrete hallway, I was confronted by a lonely factory worker. He had misaligned yellow teeth and a severely decayed face, exposing the inner mouth. His fingernails were missing and his gradually moving feet had worn boots covering them. I elevated my Magnum to point blank range and fired, completely decapitating him.

I sloshed through the brain matter on the floor and heard a moaning sound, accompanied by the sound of another moan. Two hungry factory workers shuffled toward me, but I swiftly put them down. They collapsed without struggling. Before I could take another step, I heard more the heavy dragging of feet. _More?! _My eyes scanned the room and came across three more virus carriers in front of me, then one more to my right. I shot two of them, and struggled to reload it. The last thing I remember was being dragged on the ground, the zombies falling to the ground and dark fluid pouring out of every orifice...

Once I became conscious again, I was sore as hell. My body ached from head to toe and I needed some ibuprofen fast. The soft sofa I laid on was easily recognizable as suede. Feeling for my Colt for a sense of security, I now knew that I wasn't alone in this factory, other than the obvious undead. Someone brought me here to this room.

_Rrrrrummblll... _Never before have I been so hungry in my life. As soon as my stomach rumbled, I searched the room for food. On the coffee table in front of me, a steaming cup of fresh hot herbal tea was on a saucer, complemented by a strawberry scone placed on top of a napkin.

Making sure I didn't injure myself further, I got up slowly and reached for the herbal tea and saw a bottle of ibuprofen next to it. I popped open the bottle and took out four of them and gobbled them down with the tea. Then I took a bite out of the scone and sipped the refreshing drink. When I finished, I packed up the meds and headed to the door. Taped to it was a letter written on old vellum;

_To The Sleeping Stranger,_

_I left a cup of herbal tea and a strawberry scone on the table for you. _

_You might have already noticed the ibuprofen on the table_

_: keep the bottle, you'll need it. I took the liberty of reloading the Magnum for you._

_If you're reading this, I've already left. If you find me, I will assist you for a short time. But please, whatever you do, don't let anyone in the factory._

_**-From ???**_

_P.S.__- Beware of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, they will kill you if they think you are infected._

Before leaving the room, I tossed the paper aside and inhaled deeply, and withdrew my USP. Then I left the room and headed back into the main corridor.

In the left door, a saw two doors: the one farthest from me was locked and the closest had been left open slightly, so I shut it to avoid an undead ambush. At the opposite end of the locked room, I found a key labeled 'ROOM 110'. _The key must be important, _I thought to myself.

As I took a step forward to exit the door at the end of the hall, a window shattered and sent shards of glass flying in every direction. Three giant crows burst into the room through the window and set their beady yellow eyes on me. They thrust themselves forward and I lifted my 9 mil, the laser pointed at the closest crow's forehead. I pulled trigger and the bullet hit dead center, causing it to fall backwards. My index finger wrapped securely around the trigger and pushed back twice, sending two poorly aimed rounds at the crows. The first bullet hit the incoming crow in the wing and it descended in just enough time to be hit with the second. Its beak splintered and I put it out of its misery. Before I could raise my gun, the last one was almost upon me. I ducked and barely missed the blood-stained talons. _Ready, aim, fire! _And the last crow went down with a shower of ruffled feathers raining down over it.

Instead of walking through the mess I'd left after killing the crows, I pirouetted and exited the door I came through. Across the main hall on a wall, I saw a relatively small paper inside framed glass. As I closed in, it became clear that it was a map for the first floor of the factory. I elbowed it and seized the map. Past the room that was locked is a room with a computerized button. If I hit it, two doors will be unlocked.

So then I sprinted to the room up ahead, passing the bodies of the undead men that I was saved from. Then I turned left and observed a heavy looking metal postern that was labeled _Storage Room_. Carefully pushing it so I wouldn't alert anyone, I forced the door open and took a fleeting look at the massive wooden crates that soared above me. Once again I analyzed the map and sure enough, I was right. The boxes were blocking the entryway to the switch. Thinking of how I would rearrange these boxes didn't take long. First, I approached the left box and pressed all my weight upon it until it didn't move anymore. Second, I leaned against the right box and shoved it. When it couldn't go any further I stopped. Then I completed the arrangement of the titanic parcels by sliding the middle box to the left. Without warning, two badly decomposed factory employees stumble toward me.

Just to ease up the tension, I decided to take my time with these two and have fun. As the first zombie passed the partition, I blasted out the knee caps, then shot him in the temple, beheading him instantly. Quickly, I switched to my USP for knife and thrusted the blade deep into the rotting man's heart, then removed it and plunged the knife blade into his cranium. I wiped the knife off and once again removed the 9 mil from its gun holster.

The button was only five feet away. My foot came down on it hard and I heard the distant sound of two locks clicking open.

"Room 113 contains the ammunition key," I proclaimed out loud. Before opening the door, I knocked on it, just to see if someone or _something_ was waiting to ambush me. All of a sudden, a dog barked. It was soon followed by another, then two more. Like most people, I backed up, but only four feet; when suddenly the wood splintered and the door plummeted to the floor. They came rushing at me with their mouths grinning, slobber trickling down the undead dogs faces. From what I could tell, they were Dobermans; notorious for attacking people for no apparent reason. This situation is different. I'm not in anyone's yard.

The laser pointed at the first Doberman was barely visible on the rotting flesh, but was showing enough for me to aim with it. _Bang, bang, bang!!! _As two of the others went speeding at me and I fired six more rounds. Nine mil bullets pounded into the tissue of the canines, two of them hitting their mark on each dog. Five of them slammed into the walls and flooring, when I heard the dry click of an empty chamber. I dropped the empty cartridge and slapped in a new one. Just as I aimed the laser into the room, the last hound pounced into the line of fire and I pulled the trigger. It troubled me no more and ceased to "live". I entered the room, walked over to a jewelry box and flipped the lid. Inside was a stainless steel key with a pistol etched into the head of it. One more key added to my collection. Then I crossed back over to the other side of the factory.

There was an entry door I had passed by on my way to activate the button. That's where I'm heading next.

After a few moments of silence - excluding the howls of the undead and the fires outside - I stood in front of the door. I then proceeded to knock it down, and in the process, shot two virus carriers in the back of the head. Then a dark skinned man stumbled into view. My 9 mil quickly silenced his moaning. The window in the hall dispensed cool autumn air, along with the stench of rotting flesh. But the good feeling didn't last long. It soon turned into goose bumps when I heard the tapping of long claws. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a horrifying beast. When it dropped down I got a better view; it seemed to be humanoid at best, with its brain exposed and the eye sockets turned inside out. The teeth were all sharp and the shoulder blades jutted out from its back. Its lengthy tongue was dripping blood and thick yellow saliva. Toes were claws and the skin was actually muscle.

It skittered across the floor and I flipped the HK USP to automatic mode. I held my finger on the trigger until it ran dry, then I slapped a new clip in. The holes made by the bullets discharged a red fluid. My finger switched it back to manual and I capped the monster with one more bullet. It squirmed and suddenly stopped moving.

Then a zombie sauntered toward me, but didn't get anywhere near me. It collapsed to the wooden floor with a _thud_. I rested against a wall to catch my breath.

_**Hard work is the seed of the success plant**_. My mother once told me that when I felt like sitting down and doing nothing. It always got me moving after hearing that. When I rested my head on my left shoulder, a shining object flashed in the light of the lamps above. I pushed off the ground and walked over to pick it up.

It was part of a coin with half the emblem of a rose compass. I turned it over and an incomplete phrase was on the back. My glove opened up and I dropped the half emblem into my pocket. Then I headed to Room 110. I opened the door next to me and walked into the hallway where I found the key to my next destination.

As I turned the knob for 110 (aka The Packaging Room), the pitter-patter of talons on cement was all I heard. I thrust the door open and came face-to-face with an overgrown humanoid. The talons were a longer and thicker than the previous one I encountered. Also, the muscular body was bulkier. After exchanging the 9 for the magnum, the licker leapt at me with great ferocity. Before I knew it, the beast was only three feet away, but there was no chance I would give up now. The two rounds exited the blackened barrel and hit the shoulders, shattering the bones like a hammer would do to glass. I pointed the gun barrel at the brain and jerked the trigger. Brain matter splashed on the floor and the battle was over.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a chain dangling from the ceiling. Upon further examination, a key was attached to it. I snatched the key and headed to the door it was nearest to. I entered the room, nearly slipping on the blood stained floor.

Blood was everywhere; on the walls, the ceiling and especially the tiles. And I immediately knew what was responsible for this mess. I quickly killed the licker before it had a chance to react.

First thing I did was reloaded the Colt Python and put it back. Something was telling to withdraw a weapon quick. The Ka-Bar knife would be good enough.

When I walked in front of the window, two giant black masses swooped in. Bloody talons unclenched themselves and directed themselves at me. I ducked and slashed at my attackers, hitting one and drawing blood. As they came back, I plunged the carbon steel blade into the already wounded bird's abdomen. Intestines poured from the cavity and I tossed the carcass across the room. Another set of claws soared at me, and then I stabbed at the crow. Feathers turned red as the blood within the wings began to seep out. Taking advantage of the situation, I drew my USP and fired. The eviscerated body slid off the military grade knife and dropped to the floor, splattering some of blood on my boots.

A serene feeling engulfed the room momentarily. But when I remembered what was in the room, it ceased.

I then approached the computer at the desk and read the screen; _UNLOCK THE DOORS: __YES__ OR NO? _The enter button taunted me so I pressed it.

"Gear Room and Office now unlocked," announced a computerized voice. Then a map popped up on the screen.

The map showed the exit: there was a locked door next to this room; all I needed to do was unlock it. Contently sprinting to my next destination, I thought about what other horrors awaited me inside the walls of this factory.

I wonder what the Ammunition Key opens. Maybe a shotgun or even an experimental weapon could possibly be locked up, and this key is the only way to get it? Who knows, I'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 4: Reinforcements

**Chapter 4:** _REINFORCEMENTS…_

At the top of the stairs, I held my 9mm steadily and pointed around. Then I slowly walked to the corner near the stairs, leaning against the wall to avoid revealing my shadow to any hidden enemies. I aimed the barrel of the gun into the big room and spotted a zombie.

The trigger felt good and secure as I traced my index finger along the edge of it. Before exiting the safety of the shadows, I killed the undead factory man. Another virus man shuffled at me, but one shot to the skull put him down for good.

I observed a rather young boy eating a dead citizen's heart. It saddened me to see such a sight, but he was already past the point of no return. Slowly, I raised my gun, targeted the back of his head and fired. Once I get out of this hellhole, Umbrella's going to pay.

After trying all the doors, I came upon an unlocked aperture. Inside was a large box, within the boundaries of yellow-dotted lines; lines that extended past the corner of a thin dividing partition and took a sharp right. I pushed it until the crate hit the edges of the yellow lines. Then I got behind it and propelled it forward when it abruptly sunk into the floor. Cement scratched across cement, and I surveyed the surrounding area, only to reveal a passage.

Adrenaline bolted through my circulatory system as a colossal gathering of scuffling shoes divulged their creators: one zombie after another, until twelve of them filled the room.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!"

Magnum in my right hand, USP in my left, I pulled the triggers. Bullets riddled the bodies, killing only four of them. I dropped the guns, withdrew my knife and massacred two more. The door I entered through burst open, "inviting" a stranger into the room.

"Hello freaks, how'd you like to suck on this?"

An AK-47 trembled, releasing a storm of bullets. Seconds later, all twelve were sprawled across each other in a massive gory aggregation. I shook off the awe of what had just transpired, packed up my guns and was stopped by the one who had just saved me.

"Follow me," boasted a female voice.

"Who are you?"

"Just come with me." The voice commanded with a savage tone.

The woman had dirty blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. Her face was shaped perfectly, accompanied by a flawless body. She wore a set of brown fingerless gloves, a night black vest that had a camouflage shirt underneath. Olive-green combat boots were laced up on her feet. The pants she had on were military style, lined by many pockets.

"How did you get here?" Her voice rang out like a melody.

"Well, I was on my usual tour of duty. I began to search for survivors and was confronted by a creature-"

Her stare seemed to pierce my soul. But I didn't think anyone else needed to know about this encounter.

"What? What was it?"

"Don't worry about it now. It's not here."

An awkward moment silence followed until the mysterious woman sipped her steaming coffee.

"By the way, I'm Chris Orswell, what's yours?"

It took the woman a few seconds to answer, but when she did, she said "the name's Aleicha Hough."

"Your magnum's outdated," Aleicha declared.

"I'll have you know this is the most powerful handgun in the world," I retorted.

"It also takes a long time to reload."

"So what should I do about it?" I replied.

She reached into her pocket and withdrew a pistol.

"This is a modified magnum. Instead of loading it with bullets manually, you load clips."

I handed the rounds and the .357 to Aleicha and she put all of them into clips.

"One of them won't have nine, only six."

The young woman placed the clips on the table with the newly loaded gun.

"So how do you want me to do this?"

That made me smile.

"Ha, ha." She fake laughed and continued to talk," do you want to go through this factory and find a way out by yourself or do you want my help?"

"Let's get out of here." I pocketed the new clips and put one in the latest weapon I acquired.

Aleicha and I obtained a key with a screw shape etched on the head. The first door we tried opened with the Screw Key. Just before she stepped into the room, I picked up a journal next the infected boy I'd dispatched before meeting my savior. She urged me to ready myself, and I put the papers in a large pouch on my vest.

I leaned up against the wall on the right of the postern, signaling her to enter the room.

She rammed the AK into the door and we rushed in with weapons ready to fire. Two lickers leapt through the air but I put them both down. Aleicha capped both zombies. We noticed the half medal on the wall; before we could get to the middle of the room, crows once again entered through two windows. I let her take care of the diseased avians.

"That was easy," she said, surprised that we used no more than 12 bullets.

While she's here, I'd better tell her about the other piece of the medal.

"Aleicha, I have the other portion of the medal."

She responded with a thumbs-up, which I took as being sarcasm. I immediately snatched my prize from the wall. The two of us left the room and headed to the door labeled 'Generator Room 1.'

"It needs a triangle key to unlock."

Before Aleicha could react by looking at me, I had already inserted the key into the keyhole. A click ensured entry.

Inside, the first thing I observed was the massive generator. My hazel eyes met hers, but for a second, I could have sworn I saw a twinkle in her eye; Aleicha looked away before I had the chance to confirm my suspicions.

"I'm guessing we- I mean one of us has to put the generator on," I said.

"I'll do it," she volunteered.

And before I knew it, the machine kicked on, radiating refreshing warmth from the vent that was built on it.

"Let's leave," I commanded.

Outside the room, I strolled over to the last door, taking notice of the missing door nearby. _Now there are two keyholes,_ I said to myself.

The only two keys that fit were the triangle and the Screw Key. When I entered, both windows broke, letting in four crows. Aleicha downed all of them before I could even raise my gun.

Next, I switched guns and went up the stairs, followed by my temporary partner, Aleicha Hough. She will make it much easier to survive.

Closer to my goal of leaving this place, I pondered the true severity of the situation outside and the situation in here. Soon she must learn of my enemy, the one I haven't yet told her about.


End file.
